The present invention, and inventive system, is a new locking mechanism that prevents entry for doors, or other barriers that can be used a deadbolt system, or system comparable to a deadbolt system. The present invention can be installed and works in conjunction with the existing deadbolt assembly to prevent lock picking, bump keying, or a user's own key from being used to open the door. By engaging the arm latch, or arm actuator, of the present invention, over the turn knob on an existing deadbolt, the present invention prevents the free rotation movement of the turn knob, thus not allowing retraction of the deadbolt, and entry through, that door or barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,704 entitled “Security System for Entrance Barriers” issued on Jun. 11, 2013, to Daniels et at, discloses a flip hinge barrier lock attached to a door barrier either above, or below, an existing deadbolt assembly, the present invention, is distinguished from that prior art because the present invention utilizes a base plate that attaches behind the deadbolt face plate between the existing deadbolt faceplate and the door, and provides additional strength and ease of installation by utilizing the existing deadbolt assembly.